


[Art] TinySeaBraveBear and LilGray's Original Artwork

by LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin), TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Author Card, Beach Scene, Collage, Coloring Page, Deer, Dinorsaurs after Humans, Dinosaurs, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, Ken Poirot Quote, NSFW Art in Chapter 007, Nature, Owls, Photo Manipulation, Watercolors, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolves, angel - Freeform, castle - Freeform, galaxy, magick, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: A place for all of my original artwork.  Will include wallpapers (1920x1080) and posters (with a 3:4 ratio.)  The posters may be either portrait or landscape orientation.
Relationships: Time and Mortals
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Watercolor Nature Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolor nature scene wallpaper I made a year or two ago for a friend.


	2. Time is but an Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper I made for a friend's birthday after he lamented about getting old.


	3. Author Card for Lilly Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Card I made (years ago) for my LilGray pseudonym.


	4. Beach at Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo manipulation I did of a beach, turning it from bright daytime to twilight.


	5. Faerie Coloring Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two graphics I made, one an empty coloring page of a Faerie and the other is the colored in version of the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the wonderful folks on the VM Fic Club Discord Server requested coloring pages. I made a bunch of Logan Echolls ones, which I will post here once I color them in, but in the meantime here is a Faerie one I did today too. Special love to His_Beautiful_Girl... Love you, Twin of my heart.


	6. Mermaid Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo manipulation I made of a Mermaid Portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the Twin of my Heart, His_Beautiful_Girl, and Brookie Twiling for their help making this one perfect.

Comments for this wallpaper:

  1. ####  [LV_4_EVA ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV_4_EVA/pseuds/LV_4_EVA)Sat 14 Mar 2020 06:53AM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV_4_EVA/pseuds/LV_4_EVA)

> So pretty!

    1. ####  [Saoirse_Konstantin ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)Mon 16 Mar 2020 01:31PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)

> Thanks. I found the individual pix while looking for something else and they just spoke to me. Thanks for all your comments. They make me smile every time I read one.





	7. NSFW Angel Traversing the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Photo manipulation I made of an Angel flying through the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the Twin of my heart, His_Beautiful_Girl, and Brookie Twiling for all their help on this graphic.


	8. Before Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper I made of dinosaurs roaming a forest before humans... the same forest as the wallpaper 'After the Fall' that comes directly after this one.


	9. After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo manipulation of Dinosaurs frolicking in the woods after humans have perished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the Twin of my heart, HisBeautiful_Girl, and Brookie Twiling for their help with this graphic.


	10. Hocus Pocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original artwork made by special request for His_Beautiful_Girl. Love you, Twin of My Soul.


End file.
